The Division of Clinical Pharmacology at the Indiana University School of Medicine was established in 1986 and a training grant was first funded in 1992. It was most recently funded in 1997 for 5 years with two fellowship slots in the first year and three in years 2 through 5. Since its inception, the program has had a sufficient number of applicants to not only fill the training grant slots with qualified applicants, but to allow the acceptance of additional trainees that we have been able to fund from other sources. During the last cycle the program has continued to attract excellent applicants and a series of productive fellows have graduated. During the last cycle there have been a number of significant changes in the University environment that significantly improve the training environment for the current application. These include a new Clinical Scientist Research Training Award to the Department of Medicine, a new and invigorated Bioethics program, and a 5100 million genomics initiative: (the INOEN award), all of which create a notably' richer and deeper training environment for our fellows. The arrival of three new core training faculty from a T32-funded training environment at Georgetown University will also notably expand and improve training through the addition of a significant pharmacogenetic component to the already nationally competitive training in clinical pharmacokinetics, informatics and clinical research. The objective of this program is to train physicians in research-oriented academic clinical pharmacology. This training encompasses a minimum of two years and is designed to generate independent investigators for careers in research, government and industry. The demand for non-physician clinical pharmacologists is substantial and therefore Ph.D. and Pharm. D. applicants are also considered. The research activities include programs in drug metabolism, pharmacokineties, pharmaeodynamies, pharmacogeneties, pharmacoepidemiology and clinical study design. Didactic exercises include courses in drug metabolism, pharmacokinetics, study design, biostatistics, and ethics of scientific research and principles of clinical pharmacology. Research seminars include weekly seminars in this Division and the numerous medical subspecialty programs at this large medical center. A weekly clinical pharmacology journal club and principles in clinical pharmacology discuss a wide variety of clinical pharmacology issues.